


Everything She Wants Attained With the Shatter of Glass

by Alithea



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alithea/pseuds/Alithea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything Relena wants can be achieved with the shatter of glass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything She Wants Attained With the Shatter of Glass

In all, the Sanq Kingdom was no more than glass. A crystal thing more fragile than many cared to realize, and it was all in one little girl's hands. It seemed a strange thing that so many would flock to her side, send support, but they did, and in droves. So there she was Relena Peacecraft, princess and sovereign, holding so tight to her father's ideals, trying desperately to live her life by them, to set an example for others to follow and she was clinging so tight no one seemed to notice the cracks slowly beginning to form in the foundation.

She was walking the gardens. Honey brown hair tied loosely with a black bow, stray strands catching the wind and ocean blue eyes lost in thought. From a distance she seemed to be contemplating a rose. Relena's eyes seemed desperately focused, but it wasn't the rose that she mulled over. It was herself. She wanted things, things that were dark and deadly. She felt a need for force and destruction, to give in and form an army. Conquer the world in one flail swoop and have the cowards of Romerfeller learn just how terrible the revenge of a little girl could be.

It would be easy to gather the support she needed. Easy to lead because she seemed to shine in a way that made men want to follow her, boys fight and protect her. It was useless though, she would never do anything so bold. And not because she was afraid, no, it was because she was doing her duty. Yes, her duty to uphold a fallen king's beliefs, and beliefs that had once belonged to her father as well.

A sigh left her. She had taken a walk to try and forget about her duty for a bit, but she was soon lost in the pattern of a rose that so reminded her of another. The princess hardly knew what she was doing then. Taking a gun in her hand, anger hot and pressing her to take revenge on the person responsible for ending her happy life. If Une hadn't stolen away her father she would never have to worry about leading a country. She could go on being a foolish little girl who chased boys that sought to end her existence.

She chuckled.

It was an interesting little death wish she had set upon herself, but it was exciting. It led her away from the boring order of things, away from the flocks of fan girls and impotent young boys who didn't know what to do with her. If only Heero Yuy would fall from the sky and keep his promise everything would be grand. It was never going to happen though. Despite what others saw of him, Heero was too kind to ever fulfill his end of the bargain. In the end her favorite Gundam pilot had become just another knight in her court, just another protector to keep her from harm.

Relena stepped away from the rose and began the walk back to her office, ever aware of the student following her. She smiled slightly, a pale and almost eager kind of grin. There was someone who would never fall back on a promise. Someone who questioned her at every turn and forced her to face the shadows she craved. Relena took a moment to pause by a tree. Eager for whatever awaited her. An argument most likely, and the prospect made her giddy.

"There you are Miss Relena," an overly enthusiastic voice chimed. "I was wondering where you had run off to."

The princess hid her pleasure and faced the girl. "Did you need something from me Miss Dorothy?"

"Nothing important," the pale blonde replied. "I was just wondering if you'd be up to one of our discussions?"

"I think I have time. Walk with me?"

"Delighted."

The discussion began with a seemly light topic, but quickly wrapped into something heavier. Dorothy Catalonia didn't take prisoners in a debate. Her gray eyes catching every subtle movement and possible bluff the princess would offer. It was hard for Relena to keep up pace. It was hard to defend a belief she was just barely clinging to herself. Relena cringed slightly when Dorothy brought it up.

"Wasn't it you," Dorothy began, "who shot at Colonel Une?" She slid a finger across her lips painting on an almost devilish grin. "How is it, I wonder… that you can decry retaliation when only months ago you were out for blood?"

The Peacecraft shook her head. "At the time I was not Relena Peacecraft. I was Relena Darlain."

Dorothy almost scowled. "That's an easy out. Too easy I think. Something your brother is pulling momentarily. Changing your name doesn't change the things you have done, or the person you are Miss Peacecraft," Dorothy said putting heavy emphasis on the princess's last name. "All it does is change the kind of lies you'll use as an excuse."

Relena didn't have a response to that. So she fought for one that did little to help her. She said, "I'm not a liar."

"But you are a politician," Dorothy asked. "Are you telling me you aren't like the rest of them? That you tell the truth no matter what? That you don't switch your political points of view to the best of your advantage?"

"Yes." Relena was getting a little more irritated with this conversation than she thought she would.

The pale blonde scoffed, "Oh my Miss Relena that IS wonderful." She stepped a little closer backing Relena into a near by tree. "I'm half convinced you actually believe that," she purred. "Almost convinced, but really princess don't you think it's time to admit your greatest folly."

"And what would that be," she bit.

With a sigh Dorothy stepped back an inch and brushed a stray lock of hair from her face. Gray eyes set and ready to attack. "I could Miss Relena… I could almost believe you if it weren't for one little thing and that's Heero Yuy. You chase him like an alcoholic chases a bottle. You know you shouldn't. You know that he could conceivably end your life, but that's what you want deep down." She paused to lean in closer. "You seek out destruction my wonderful princess, and those who seek destruction know nothing and believe nothing in the way of… peace."

"You don't know anything." Relena tried to shrug away knowing how true Dorothy's words were and knowing she could never freely admit it, not when so many depended on her.

Dorothy clicked her tongue and ebbed just a bit closer. Whispering, almost seductive in its low edge, "If you like… I can show you how to get what you want."

"My duty to this country exceeds my wants," the princess replied sternly.

The blonde was still just a bit too close replying quickly, "Your duty… is the impossible wish of a dead man."

It was a violent sting she never expected. So when it arrived it knocked her to the ground with a harsh bite. Dorothy lifted a hand to her cheek that still throbbed from the force of the princess's blow. It was too wonderful a victory. It spoke volumes against everything the slightly shocked young woman "believed in".

Relena couldn't believe she did it. She leaned into the tree behind her for support watching the fire grow in Dorothy's eyes. The look was dark, hungry, dangerous and more importantly violent, as if some forgotten and vengeful god had been freed from captivity. She couldn't move as Dorothy stood and stalked towards her, frozen with emotions too rampant to describe. An elegant hand slid down the princess's cheek and in a rush perfect lips set in to devour her.

It was a kiss unlike anything she had experienced. Relena lost to its violent pull immediately wrapping her arms around Dorothy's neck, tangling her fingers through the thick platinum mane of the Dorothy's hair and allowing, inviting, a wicked tongue to brush past her lips and into her mouth. Her blue eyes shut at the victorious smile that washed through the kiss, a tear streaking her face because it was what she wanted. It was what she craved.

She felt Dorothy begin to ease back for a breath, noting the intriguing wash of concern replacing the fire of the blonde's eyes.

"Relena?" The question was put so lightly it seemed to speak in volumes.

And the princess refused to answer because it asked too much. She pulled the taller girl closer begging to return the embrace that had nearly freed her. Nearly? She could never be completely freed as long as she felt the call and push of duty. And her duty to her father's memory suddenly took over as she pushed away the ever-curious Dorothy Catalonia and ran as fast as her legs would carry her to her office.

"Well," Dorothy whispered, watching the princess flee, "that…was most educational."

*****

Relena refused to have visitors for the next two days, taking her meals alone. Diving into as much solitude as she possibly could, the battle that raged inside taking her over in waves of tears and brief moments of violence.

She stood reflectively over the broken shards of glass. It had been a snow globe reflecting, in antique crystal, a perfect world. Earlier she had thrown it against her office wall in a momentary fit of rage. There were too many people she couldn't protect, and she was making too many noticeable mistakes. Did she really want everything destroyed so badly she'd risk others lives? Was that bit of darkness made just that much stronger by having lost her control and slapping Dorothy?

Dorothy...

The name induced a thick swell of lust. She kicked one of the broken glass pieces and sighed. Wants, needs, and desires left untouched and uncovered, Relena wondered why she ever allowed the girl to enter her kingdom. She knew from the very start Dorothy Catalonia was sent to do nothing but cause harm, and she did, but not the way Romerfeller intended. Surely not the way that was planned.

There was a light knock on the door and then it swung open. She noted the fleeting concern and quizzical expression set on girl's face.

A golden eyebrow perked as gray eyes focused on the shattered snow globe. "Did it fall?"

"You shouldn't be wandering the palace this late at night, Dorothy." Relena wondered why she even bothered with a passive reply. "You should return to your room."

"You… You're really all torn up about it aren't you," Dorothy asked. She padded over to a broken piece and knelt down to pick it up. The shard sat in her hand and she held it out to the princess. "They break so easily it's a wonder they last. How old was it? Ten years? Fifty?"

"Dorothy-"

"You know it's so silly." She threw the shard back with the other pieces. It shattered with a polite crash. Standing up she walked over to Relena's desk and sat on the corner. "We need to talk," she stated firmly.

"No we don't, because it won't happen again."

The pale blonde sighed and leaned back resting her weight against her hands. She looked over at Relena with a playful, if not mocking smile. "You know what happens to people who bottle up what they truly feel? They go insane." She paused adding, "And then everything that could have been fixed gets pounded to dust."

"Shut up."

"Thank God you're still battling it out, eh Relena?" Dorothy was clearly getting more and more disappointed and made a familiar clicking sound with her tongue. "I do wish you'd stop pretending. I know you aren't this passive. I've seen you handle a room full of pompous old men who think they know best. I've seen you fight. So I know it's only a matter of time before you-"

She had no other course but to laugh at the urgency, in which she was tackled, held firmly against the desk she had been sitting on. An eyebrow rose and she said, "Well you've got me this far… now what?"

"I…"

Dorothy felt Relena's grip loosen and she slowly sat up. Wrapping her arms around Relena's waist to keep her from escaping, enjoying the lack of resistance.

"All that want and you haven't a clue what to do with it." She considered that statement for a minute and amended, "Or… better still… you know what to do, but you're still too terrified to do it."

The princess tensed at the comment and then she conceded, "Dorothy… I-"

"What Relena," she purred softly deftly bringing her right hand around loosing the buttons of the princess's shirt. "What would you like?" She tilted her head releasing her left arm from Relena's waist, using both hands to quickly pull open the neatly pressed blouse, stormy eyes catching the way the buttons popped off and scattered to the floor.

Relena just shut her eyes and let the young woman do her work, only opening them again when Dorothy stopped.

"Don't stop," the princess pleaded.

"I don't play this way princess," was the quick reply. "If you want someone to charge in and savagely take you while you just lie there like an obedient little girl I'd suggest you fly off and find your precious Gundam pilot." She paused and added quickly, "Or maybe seducing Miss Noin. She looks butch enough to handle your little passive wa-"

Dorothy giggled mirthlessly when she felt the sting.

"So violent Miss Relena, that's twice you've hit me."

"Why do you have to say such things," the princess growled.

"Because dearest, it seems to be the only thing that gets you to admit what you feel," she paused rocking forward to stand, tracing a finger delicately down Relena's exposed chest stopping purposefully just before the white satin bra. "And because… it makes things just that more interesting to me."

Dorothy noted the look growing in Relena's eyes, savored that bite of brief hatred as it was slowly devoured by a want that, she had to admit, was burning within her as well. But she waited, she couldn't just go on instinct and give. She had to know that something would be returned. Give and take was the essence of battle and she thrived on the sensation. Before she could offer up another cutting remark she found herself hurriedly pinned back down against the desk, hungry lips soft and harsh all at once in how they took.

Lost in the fray Relena hardly noticed the swift veracity in which her clothing was being discarded. She was too busy battling her tongue against Dorothy's. Exploring the pale blonde's mouth and getting bolder as her hands fiercely pushed past the pearl buttons and silk fabric of the uniform shirt. The softness of the Dorothy's skin a stark contrast to the rough manner in which Relena touched it. She pulled out of the kiss as Dorothy began to tease her hands over Relena's newly exposed chest. The princess dipped her head to the nape of Dorothy's neck trailing harsh kisses and nipping at the pale skin with her teeth. Enjoying the quick and sharp gasps that escaped the girl's mouth as she moved lower leaving behind tiny marks until she was final nuzzled between Dorothy's pert and perfect breasts.

Anything previously occupying the space of the desk had been swiftly knocked to the floor when Dorothy decided to fight for control and quickly had Relena on her back. The princess's nails clawing down and through the fabric of Dorothy's blouse. Everything was becoming a rush of heat, sweat, and want as both girls vied for domination. The pale blonde almost wanted the princess to win, but could have none of it as she deftly tugged off Relena's trousers pleasantly surprised by the lack underwear. Breath ragged she set herself to her task, kissing down and around the princess's breasts always just barely brushing a nipple, left hand tickling across the plain of Relena's stomach and across her thigh.

"Don't…D-don't tease," the Peacecraft pleaded gasping sharply as Dorothy's silky tongue ran across a nipple, sucking gently and then pulling away scraping her teeth against the sensitive flesh. Coherent thought leaving her as the goddess finally brought her hand between her legs, fingers messaging her slick sex with elegant care, gliding along easily with the princess' growing want. Suddenly harsh and yet delicate as experimental fingers ebbed deep within her. Breath ragged as she moved her hips in a slow rhythm dictated by Dorothy. The pulse increasing as she gasped louder, crying out as the world shattered to pieces in wave after wave of pleasure.

She fought for control of her senses as they begged her to rest and close her eyes. She couldn't though. The minute she could she pulled Dorothy up to her lips kissing her with a ferocious passion the pale blonde was not expecting. The remains of Dorothy's tattered blouse were quickly dispelled and with a violent flip Relena resumed her role on top nearly sending both girls off the desk and to the floor. Thankfully they managed to keep their balance. With flawless ease Relena rid Dorothy of the ghastly pink school skirt and decidedly expensive silk underwear underneath.

They were skin to skin, a sheen of sweat glistening across them. The princess quickly kissing her way between Dorothy's elegantly toned legs, exhilarated by the feel of Dorothy's hands twining through her hair as she ran her tongue along the inside of a smooth thigh. Dorothy moaned victoriously as a mouth used to spout speech after speech of pacifist propaganda savagely took her, nipping, sucking, biting. Relena drinking in and tasting everything she wanted. She smiled upon hearing the intriguingly loving sounds spilling from Dorothy's mouth. The dubious sensation of her honey brown hair being pulled as she continued to lavish Dorothy over and over.

Desires sated, Relena inched back up to Dorothy who lay breathlessly waiting. The princess smiled and planted a gentle kiss on the young woman's forehead.

"Half the kingdom probably heard that," Dorothy sputtered.

"Unlikely that anyone heard since this wing is off limits after sundown," was the quick reply followed in short by another easy and passive kiss.

Relena shut her eyes and nuzzled closer to Dorothy.

"We can't stay here you know," Dorothy stated.

"We won't," was the whispered promise.

"Good," she turned her head slightly catching a noise, small and minute as it was. The door was slightly ajar, stormy eyes catching the glimpse of violet eyes just before they disappeared into the darkness. Dorothy smirked. This night had been more of a victory than she expected.

End.


End file.
